


behind closed doors

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Light Mommy Kink, Pet Names, Praise, Squirting, Stripping, fingering (r receiving), mentions of social/institutional homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: the neighborhood knows you and agnes as neighbors, but the both of you know the truth
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	behind closed doors

“Do you think any of them know?” you ask, shutting the blinds as Agnes does the same across the room.

She shrugs, leaning against your dresser as she watches you with an eagle’s eye. “Does it really matter, kitten? It’s not the 50s anymore, what do you think could happen?”

You huff, waving to the nice red headed woman who lives next door. She’s outside with her twins, two little blonde boys the spitting image of their father. “We could get fired, driven out of the neighborhood, denied the ability to buy a different house, not to mention you have a _husband-“_

“Darling, you know I’d take care of the both of us if that anything ever happened,” she steps behind you just as you close the curtains, wrapping her arms around your waist and kissing you on your temple and all over your shoulders. “I’ll always keep you safe, no matter what the world wants to throw at us.”

Her words make your heart flutter – Agnes always knows just what to say to make you melt in her hands like butter.

“Now,” she says as she backs away, taking her place on the plush armchair in the corner of the room, sitting back with her legs spread. “Strip for me, baby.”

Your face warms just a little – as it always does. You’d been her neighbor for years, but somehow her heated gaze had never dulled.

Slowly, you unbutton your yellow sundress, letting it fall from your shoulders and catching it on your bent elbows.

Agnes _tuts,_ a warning to you not to tease her. You drop the dress to the floor without hesitation, then unhooking your bra. Your panties go next, sliding down your smooth legs and joining their counterparts on the carpeted floor.

“You’re so pretty for me,” Agnes murmurs as you stalk towards her, climbing into her lap so that as you face her, your bare core brushes against the seam of her jeans, eliciting a soft moan. “Such a good girl…”

One of her hands fans over your waist while the other moves to your dripping center, ghosting her fingers of your drenched pussy lips.

“And so wet, too,” she murmurs. “All this just for me?”

When you don’t give her an instant response she moves her hand to give you a sharp _SLAP!_ , smiling devilishly when you cry out. “Answer me…”

“Yes, Mommy!” you yelp out. “I’m wet just for you!”

“ _Good_ girl,” she purrs into your ear, pressing _just so_. She knows it’s not enough – but she _loves_ watching you squirm. “You good sweetheart?”

You struggle to answer (another thing she loves to watch you do), words caught in your throat as your brain chases any pleasure – no matter how faint. “I,” you gulp. You try to put the words together, but it feels like your skull has been hollowed out and used as a bowl for alphabet soup. “I, uh-“

Agnes gives a little laugh, sliding a single finger into you as you collapse against her. “What’s wrong, love. Does the cat got your tongue?”

You don’t even have a chance to stutter through a half-answer before she’s sliding two more fingers into you at once, stretching your pussy as you struggle to accommodate so much so fast.

“Oh _fuck-“_ you cry out, eyes scrunched together and head thrown back. Your pleasure only grows as Agnes leans forward to take one of your pebbled nipples between her lips. It’s almost too much at once – until you feel her last finger and then her thumb enter your dripping core.

It’s not that you’d never taken a lot before – but somehow this was just _so good_ , and you find yourself nearing the edge sooner than ever before.

You don’t know you’re squirting until you hear it splash against the hardwood floor; until you feel Agnes’ wicked smile pressed against the back of your neck.

“Such a dirty slut,” Agnes mocks, continuing to fuck you through your pulsing orgasm. “Such a dirty whore for me.”

She holds you, petting up and down your panting frame, as your heart rate slowly goes back to normal and you breathing evens out.

“Now get on the bed,” she whispers low into your still-ringing ears. “I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk.” 


End file.
